


Midsummer Confession

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: Caleb confesses his love to the reader during Midsummer (D&D equivalent to Valentine's Day)
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Reader, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Critical Role One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 12





	Midsummer Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is Zemnian (German). Translations at the end.

“Alright. You guys go get us paid and I’ll get us some supplies.” I said to the rest of the Mighty Nein as we got off of the cart outside of the Leaky Tap. 

“Don’t forget to get doughnuts at the bakery!” Jester yelled as she jumped out of the cart. I laughed and nodded before heading on my way into the busy streets of Zadash. “Meet us here when you’re done!” Jester called out after me. I raised my hand in a thumbs up as I kept walking. 

I barely made it five feet away from the group before I heard footsteps running up behind me. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I briefly saw Caleb’s out of character smile before I was lifted off the ground and spun around. When I was set down I looked up and saw the sweetest look on Caleb’s face. He gently pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. Slowly I relaxed into his touch and rested my head against his chest.

“You’re in a strangely good mood. Any reason for this hug?” I asked with my voice muffled by the soft fabric of his shirt. His chest vibrated with the chuckle he let escape his lips. Caleb slowly let me out of the hug, but kept his arms on my shoulders. 

“I finally realized how  _ dumm _ I was not to see this sooner.  _ Ich liebe dich _ .” He said his smile slowly faded as he waited for my response. It took me a minute to process what he said. Then it hit me.

“I love you too.” I grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a kiss. He was startled at first but slowly melted into the kiss, putting his hands around my waist. My arms snuck up and wrapped around his neck helping me stay on my tiptoes to reach him better. 

The sweet moment was interrupted by the others cheering. We broke apart and saw they hadn’t moved and had been watching us the whole time. Beau had a slightly disgusted look on her face, but seemed to be happy for us. Then I noticed Fjord slip her a silver piece, seemingly winnings from a bet. Jester was tugging on Fjord’s arm as she jumped and cheered. Nott was smiling and giving Caleb two thumbs up while jumping in excitement. Caduceus just has a small smile on his face. Yasha just looked confused why the rest of the group was cheering, most likely not clued in to the bets made.

“Seriously guys!” Caleb yelled, exacerbated by his friends’ childish nature. I laughed and held his arm. He looked down at me and all of the annoyance on his face faded away. 

“Lets go get some supplies,  _ ja _ ?” I asked with a smirk on my face. He lit up like a light.

“ _ Ja mein Liebling _ .” He smiled and led us away from our crazy friends and towards the local bakery. What a way to spend Midsummer, walking through the streets of Zadash with the man I love. And his jealous pet cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dumm - Stupid/Silly/Dumb
> 
> Ich liebe dich - I love you
> 
> Ja - Yes
> 
> Ja mein Liebling - Yes my Love


End file.
